Disengageable drive coupling systems are utilized in a variety of different machines. Disengageable drive coupling systems are typically utilized in machines where the driven portion of the coupling system must be periodically separated and removed from the drive train or drive portion of the system for various reasons.
One example of a machine incorporating a disengageable coupling system is a conventionally known plate planter. Plate planters typically include a frame supporting a multitude of planting units across the width of the planter for implanting seeds into the ground. Each planting unit includes a furrow opening mechanism and a furrow closing mechanism. Each planting unit further includes a hopper and an associated seed meter. The seed meter includes a seed disc or plate, which upon being rotated, meters seeds to the furrow unit in a conventionally known manner. The seed plate is driven by a driven shaft which is operably coupled to a drive shaft and a drive train of the planter.
During planting, the seed meter often fills with dirt, chaff and other foreign matter. As a result, it is often necessary to periodically remove the meter for cleaning. It is also frequently necessary to remove the meter in order to change the seed plate. To remove the meter from the planter requires that the driven shaft be separated and removed from the drive shaft and the planter drive train.
Because conventional plate planters include a seed meter and hopper for each individual row unit and row, the hoppers and seed meters are often closely spaced to one another across the width of the planter. As a result, it is extremely difficult to axially separate the driven shaft and the drive shaft so as to disengage the driven shaft and associated seed meter from the drive shaft. It is also extremely difficult to axially couple the driven shaft and the drive shaft to one another for the transmission of torque. Thus, there has been a continuing need for a disengageable coupling system that enables the driven shaft to be disengaged and separated from the drive shaft by simply vertically lifting the driven shaft relative to the drive shaft. Conversely, there has also been a continuing need for a disengageable coupling system that enables the driven shaft to be engaged to the drive shaft by simply vertically lowering the driven shaft adjacent to the drive shaft.